Terra in Wonderland
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Terra falls down a rabbit hole following a green bunny. Based on Alice in Wonderland.
1. In a World of My Own

Here's my next Teen Titans Disney fic.

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland belongs to Disney and the Teen Titans and any other DC characters I use belong to Warner Brothers and their respective creators.

* * *

**Terra in Wonderland**

Chapter 1: In a World of My Own

It was a bright spring day in Jump City as Terra was relaxing on a tree while her tutor, Dinah Lance, was reading from a history book to try and get Terra prepped for an exam in a few days. Terra however, was more interested in playing with Streak, the cat of her friend, Kara. Terra was a young girl of twelve, almost thirteen, and she had khaki shorts and a white long sleeve shirt under a gray t-shirt while Dinah, another blond, was in a black shirt with jeans and a denim jacket.

As Dinah read, Terra brushed her foot against Dinah's head.

"Stop that, Terra." Dinah said calmly.

"Okay." Terra sighed. "I'm still listening.

She went on as Terra grabbed a circle of flowers and put them on Streak's head as a few fell and caused Dinah to sneeze.

"Terra!" Dinah said firmly but not unkindly. "Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?!"

"Sorry." Terra said. "But how can anyone pay attention to such a boring book as history?"

"My friend, there are loads of interesting events in history." Dinah countered. "The Revolutionary War, the Civil War, World War I, World War II-"

"Yeah, yeah, but in my world, it'd be more epic and awesome!" Terra said. "Like Narnia or Harry Potter!"

"Well you're one for fantasy, aren't you?" Dinah said with a laugh. "We'll pick up again in a few seconds."

"Fantasy?" Terra repeated as Dinah went to the water fountain to get a drink. "That's it, Streak! If I had a world of my own, everything would be fantasy! Nothing would be what it is! Because everything would be what it isn't! And on the other hand, what it would be, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. See?"

Streak shook his head.

"In my world, you wouldn't just move your head, and meow." Terra explained. "You'd shake your head and go, 'No Terra, I have no idea what you're saying.'"

Streak meowed in protest.

"Oh, but you would!" Terra said. "It'd be like Narnia or Oz. You and all the other animals would be just like people. Why in my world…"

_Cats and rabbits_

_Would reside in fancy little houses._

_And be dressed in shoes_

_And hats and trousers._

_In a world of my own._

_All the flowers_

_Would have very extra special powers._

_They would sit and_

_Talk to me for hours._

_There'd be new birds._

_Lots of nice and_

_Friendly how you do birds._

_Everyone would_

_Have a dozen blue birds._

_Within that world of my own,_

_I could listen to a babbling brook_

_And hear a song that I could understand._

_I keep wishing_

_It could be that way,_

_Because my world would be a wonderland…_

As Terra blinked for a little, feeling a tad tired, she saw something weird. A green skinned boy running past with a watch. He looked at it and rushed off.

"Oh my fur and green hair!" The boy called out. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Well that's curious." Terra wondered. "What could he possibly be late for?"

Terra rushed after him.

"Hey you, wait up!" Terra called out.

"I'm late!" The boy called out. "I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"It's gotta be important, like a party or something." Terra said. "Hey you, wait up! Why are you rhyming everything you say?!"

"No, no, no, I'm overdue!" The boy called out. "I'm really in a stew! No time to say good-bye! Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

He turned into a green rabbit and hopped into a rabbit hole.

"Whoa…" Terra said. "I've gotta stop eating tacos before I go to bed."

She knelt down at the hole with Streak.

"What a weird place to have a party." Terra said. She then crawled in. "You know Streak; we really shouldn't be doing this. I mean, we haven't been invited, and curiosity always leads to trouble-EEYAAAHHH!"

As she was talking, she ended up falling down a huge hole.

"Good bye, Streak!" Terra called out. "Tell Kara, hi if you see her before I do!"

Streak waved good-bye, and Terra wondered what was going to happen to her now.

* * *

Well, that was fun. New poll's up.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole

Terra continued to fall on and on and on until she found that she was actually getting bored of falling.

"Oh my." Terra said. "After a fall like this, I don't think I'll worry about falling down stairs anymore."

She then turned a lamp she saw on as it lit up the whole room, and she found herself in what looked more like a Victorian elevator shaft rather than a hole in the ground. Also, various objects like the lamp were floating all around her.

Eventually, she fell into a rocking chair and laid back in it, but she laid back too far and started falling again, which gave her a bit of a shock, which also resulted in her ending up upside down.

"Yeash." Terra sighed. "What if I fall right through the center of the Earth and end up where the people walk upside down? Oh, now that's just silly. No one goes around walking upside-"

Terra came to a hard stop and saw the green boy running down a long stone hallway upside down, until she saw that she was just upside down and corrected herself.

"Hey!" Terra called out. "Hey you, wait!"

Terra chased the boy until he went through a door as Terra opened it to find a smaller door. She then opened that one to find a smaller door. She then opened several more until she found a hole she could barely squeeze through. She then found herself in a large and tall room with only a door at the other end. She went to open it when the door knob called out.

"Ah!" Terra let out in shock. "Oh, I beg your pardon, sir."

"Quite alright." The door said. "But you did give me quite a turn."

"You see, I was following-"

"Rather good, what?" The door said with a laugh. "Doorknob, turn."

"Please sir-" Terra tried to go on.

"Well, one good turn deserves another." The doorknob said again. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was looking for this green boy." Terra said.

"Eh?" The door asked. "Oh."

The door opened his mouth, the keyhole, and Terra looked through it to see the boy still running.

"There he is!" Terra called out. "I simply must get through."

"Sorry." The door said. "You're much too big. Simply impassable."

"You mean impossible." Terra corrected.

"No, impassable." The door said with a laugh. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?" Terra asked when a table suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a bottle on it. "Oh."

"Read the directions." The door instructed. "And directly, you'll be directed in the right direction."

"Huh?" Terra asked as she looked at a little slip on the bottle that read "Drink Me" in a flowing script. "Hm, I better look first. After all, if I drank from something marked poison, it'd disagree with me sooner or later."

"Beg your pardon?" The door asked, confused.

"I was just giving myself some good advice." Terra said with a sigh. "But…"

Terra took a long sip.

"Mm, tastes like cherry tarts, custard, pineapple, roast turkey-" as Terra talked, she soon realized she had shrunk down considerably. "Whoa! What happened?!"

"You almost went out like a candle." The door chuckled.

"But look!" Terra called out. "I'm just the right size!"

"Oh, no use." The door said with another chuckle. "I forgot to tell you, I'm locked."

"Oh come on!" Terra groaned.

"But of course, you've got the key, so-" the door began before Terra interrupted.

"What key?"

"Oh, don't tell me you left it up there."

Terra looked, and a key appeared out of nowhere. She tried to climb up, but it was just too high.

"Whatever will I do?" Terra asked herself.

"Try the box, naturally." The door explained as a small box appeared. "Oh. Terra said as she opened it to reveal several candies marked "Eat Me". "Alright."

Terra took one.

"But who knows what this will do?" Terra took a bit and suddenly grew to twice her old size.

The door, muffled by Terra's foot, said something, but Terra couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?" Terra said as she moved her foot.

"I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" The door began laughing.

"Well I don't think it's funny!" Terra said as she began to feel tears on her face. "Now I'll never get out!"

"Oh come, come, now." The door said sympathetically. "Crying won't help."

"I know!" Terra said between sobs. "But I-I just can't help it!"

Her tears were so big, that they began filling the room.

"Oh, this won't do!" The door called out. "This won't do at all! Hey, you up there, stop! Stop I say!"

Eventually, the bottle of the shrinking liquid went past.

"Oh look!" The door called out. "The bottle! The bottle!"

Terra took some and drank, shrinking down to half the size she was before and falling into the bottle, which went through the key hole and off into a raging sea of her own tears.

* * *

Well… That was odd.


	3. Caucus Race

Chapter 3: Caucus Race

"Oh boy." Terra groaned, still in the bottle. "I really wish I hadn't cried so much."

For what seemed like hours, Terra floated in her bottle as she heard someone singing and looked to see a young man in blue and black tights with long black hair riding a dolphin.

_Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me._

_How I love to sail on the bounding sea._

_And I never ever, ever do a thing about the weather_

_For the weather never ever does a thing for me._

As the boy kept singing he saw Terra in the bottle.

"Ahoy, and other nautical expressions." The boy called out. "Land ho!"

Terra looked, and there was indeed land, but the boy seemed to have missed her.

"Oh, man." Terra groaned. "Hey, hey you, help!"

"Three points to starboard buddy." The boy said as the dolphin sped on.

"Hey, help me, you jerk!" Terra called out as a wave hit her bottle, and she was submerged before coming out again.

Eventually, she arrived on the land as Terra, soaked to her underwear ended up forced to run around in circles with several others, with the boy on the top of a rock.

_Backwards, forwards,_

_Inwards, outwards._

_Come and join the chase._

_No way to dry of quicker_

_Than a jolly caucus race._

_Backwards, forwards,_

_Inwards, outwards._

_Bottom to the top._

_Never a beginning,_

_There can never be a stop._

"I say, you'll never get dry that way." The boy said.

"Get dry?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, you gotta race with the others." The boy explained. "First rule of a caucus race, you know."

"But how can we-" Terra was about to say when another wave hit them all and made them even more wet than before.

"You know, this doesn't seem like the best way to get dry!" Terra called out.

"Nonsense." The boy said. "I got dry as a bone already. Why do you think I'm not racing?"

"But-" Terra went on as another wave hit, and she saw the boy again. "Hey, it's that green boy!"

Terra then rushed off after the boy, now just as tall as her, into the woods.

"Hey you!" Terra called out as the boy looked at his watch.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" The boy called out. "I'm late! I'm late!"

"Late for what?!" Terra called out as she continued to chase after him, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

Oh, that was easy.


	4. The Walrus and the Carpenter

Chapter 4: The Walrus and the Carpenter

Terra continued to chase the boy until she arrived in a deep dark part of the woods with trees all around and the sun practically blocked from view.

"Hey you!" Terra called out. "Oh, I'm sure he came this way. I wonder if he's hiding."

She bumps into two boys in white that stood perfectly still.

"What peculiar little figures." Terra said as she read their names on their chests. "Mas and Menos."

"If you think we're wax works, you ought to pay, you know." One of them said in a Spanish accent.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us." The other one said.

The two then sped around before getting in front of Terra again.

"That's manners." They both said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Terra said. "But I've gotta get going."

She moved on as the two sped in front of her.

"You're beginning backwards." One of them said.

"Si." The other said. "The first thing in a visit is to say…

_How do you do and shake hands._

_Shake hands. Shake hands._

_How do you do and shake hands._

_And state your name again._

They then shook Terra's hands, spinning her around like a top until she fell into a sitting position.

"That's manners." The two said.

"Oh yeah?" Terra asked. "Well my name is Terra. But really, I've gotta get going. I'm following a green boy, so-"

"Oh, you can't go yet!" They said as they sped in front of her. "The visit has just started."

"I'm really sorry but-"

"Would you like to play hide-and-seek or button, button, who's got the button?" They both asked.

"No thank you." Terra went on.

"If you stay long enough, we might have a fight." They said again.

"That's very kind of you, but I've gotta go." Terra went on.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because I'm following a green boy." Terra went on.

"Why?" They asked again.

"Well I'm curious to know where he's going." Terra admitted.

"Oh… She's curious." One of them said nervously.

"The oysters were curious too." The other said.

"Si, and you remember what happened to them." The first answered.

"Poor things." The two said sadly.

"Hey, what happened to the oysters?" Terra asked. Her curiosity had been redirected, and she never could resist a good story.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested." They said.

"But I am!" Terra insisted.

"Oh no, no." They went on. "You're in much too much of a hurry."

"Well maybe I could spare a little time." Terra admitted.

"You could?" The two said excitedly. "Well…"

"The walrus and the carpenter!" One of the twins said.

"Or the story of the curious oysters." The other added, and then they started.

_The sun was shining on the sea,  
Shinning with all his might.  
He did his very best to make  
The billows smooth and bright,  
And this was odd because it was,  
The middle of the night!_

The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand.  
The beach was wide from side to side,  
But much too full of sand.  
"Mr. Walrus", said the Carpenter,  
"My brain begins to perk,  
We'll sweep this clear in half a year.  
If you don't mind the work."

"Work?! The time has come,"  
The Walrus said.  
"To talk of other things!  
Of shoes, and ships, and ceiling wax,  
And cabbages and kings,  
And why the seas is boiling hot,  
And whether pigs have wings!  
Calloo- Callay! No work today!  
We're cabbages and kings!"

"Oh uh, oysters, come and walk with us,  
The day is warm and bright.  
A pleasant walk,  
A pleasant talk  
Would be a sheer delight!"

"Yes, and should we get hungry on the way,  
We'll stop and... have a bite."

But mother oyster winked her eye,  
And shook her heavy head.  
She knew too well this was no time  
To leave her oyster bed.

"The sea is nice,  
Take my advice, and stay right here."  
Mum said.

"Yes yes, of course, of course, but ha-ha,  
The time has come my little friends to talk of other things.  
Of shoes, and ships, and ceiling wax,  
Of cabbages and kings.  
And why the sea is boiling hot,  
And whether pigs have wings, ha-ha!  
Calloo- Callay, come run away!  
We're the cabbages and kings!"

"Well now uh, let me see .  
Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need!"

"How 'bout some pepper, and salt, and vinegar eh?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Splendid idea, ha-ha!  
Very good indeed!  
Now, if you're ready oysters dear, ha-ha  
We can begin the feed."

"Feed?!"

"Oh yes!  
The time has come my little friends  
To talk of food and things!"

"Of pepper corns and mustard seed and other seasonings!  
We'll mix them all together in a sauce that's fit for kings!  
Calloo- Callay we'll eat today,  
Like cabbages and kings!"

"I uh, I weep for you. I uh, excuse me.  
I uh, deeply sympathize.  
For I've enjoyed your company,  
Oh, much more than you realize."

"Little oysters,  
Little oysters?"

But answer there came none.  
And this was scarcely odd because,  
They'd been eaten.  
Every one.

We're cabbages and kings!  
The end!

"That was a very sad story." Terra admitted.

"Si." They said. "And there's a moral to it."

"A very good moral." Terra said. "If you happen to be an oyster. Well it's been a very nice visit, but-"

"Another one!" The two called out.

"But-"

"Old Father William!"

"But I really-"

"_You are Old Father William."_

_The young man said._

"_And your hair has become very white._

_And yet you continually stand on your head._

_Do you think at your age it is right?_

As they went on, Terra slipped away and continued where she thought the green boy had gone.

* * *

Well, that was a doozy. Sorry it took so long.


	5. We'll Smoke the Monster Out

Chapter 5: We'll Smoke the Monster Out

As Terra continued her search for the boy, she came across a small cottage.

"I wonder who-" Terra began when a familiar voice shouted out.

"MARY ANN!"

A door opened to reveal the green boy.

"It's that boy!" Terra called out excitedly.

"MARY ANN!" The boy called out again.

The boy closed the window and rushed out the front door.

"Oh, it just can't wait!" The boy groaned. "Oh me. Oh my. Oh me. Oh my."

"Excuse me." Terra said to the boy as he stopped and looked at her. "But I've been trying to-"

"Why Mary Ann, what are you doing out there?!" The boy asked.

"Mary Ann?" Terra asked. "My name's Terra."

"Well whoever you are, just don't do something, stand there!" The boy called out. "No, I mean go get my gloves! I'm late!"

"But late for what?" Terra asked. "That's just what I-"

"No time to explain!" The boy snapped. "Just get my gloves!"

The boy then shoved Terra into the house as she sighed.

"Oh brother." Terra sighed. "Next thing you know, I'll be taking orders from Streak."

She went into the boy's room which was filled with posters and bunk beds, as well as looking disheveled, possibly from the boy's search for the gloves.

"Let's see…" Terra mused. "If I were a boy, where would I keep my gloves?"

Eventually, she found a cookie tray with several cookies marked "Eat Me".

"Huh." Terra said. "Well don't mind if I do."

She took one of the cookies and ate it when after a few seconds, she began growing.

"Oh not again!" Terra griped.

Outside, the boy stamped his foot and opened the door.

"Mary Ann, have you found my- AHHH!"

The boy's sentence ended in a scream as Terra's foot zoomed out of it, knocking the boy back outside as her arms broke through the walls, and her whole torso filled up the house.

"HELP!" The boy called out. "MONSTER! Help! I need help here!"

The boy rushed off as Terra tried to get the house off of her, but it was too well made to separate without sufficient force, such as when her limbs were shooting out of her body.

"It's a monster!" The boy cried out as he returned. "A monster, Aqualad, in my house!"

"Aqualad?" Terra asked. She managed to look out the window to see the black-haired boy from the beach walking down the path with the green boy.

"Now come on, Beast Boy." Aqualad replied calmly to the boy. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh my roof and rafters and stuff!" Beast Boy groaned before pointing the house out. "There it is!"

Aqualad looked, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Whoa!" He called out as he saw Terra's limbs sticking out of the house. "It is a monster."

"Well do something, dude!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Hm." Aqualad mused as he looked up at the house and where Terra's foot and crashed through the front door. "Pretty strange situation, but…"

"But what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think I know the solution." Aqualad stated.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Oh thank goodness." Terra sighed.

"What's the solution?" Beast Boy asked.

"Pull it out the chimney." Aqualad said plainly.

"Eh?" Terra asked.

"Well pull it out!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Me?" Aqualad said. "How am I supposed to do that? I can't fly up to the chimney. What we need's… Ah! What we need is an archer."

Aqualad turned to a boy in red with red hair and a quiver full of arrows.

"Great!" Beast Boy called out. "Hey, Speedy!"

"What?" Speedy asked as he walked over.

"We need an archer!" Beast Boy said quickly. "Can you help us?"

"Sure." Speedy said as Aqualad walked up to him.

"Speedy," Aqualad asked. "Have you ever been down a chimney?"

"Sure." Speedy replied.

"Great." Aqualad said. "You just go up that chimney and pull that monster out of there."

"Right!" Speedy said a she shot an arrow into the roof and began climbing the rope it was attached to before he realized what Aqualad had said. "Monster?!"

He rushed down the house as Beast Boy and Aqualad chased after him before Aqualad caught him and climbed up the rope with him.

"Come on, Speedy." Aqualad said. "This is a golden opportunity for you."

"Oh yeah?" Speedy asked.

"You could be famous." Aqualad pointed out.

"Ooh…" Speedy said.

"Right." Aqualad finished. "In you go. Nothing to it, buddy."

Speedy slid down, dislodging the soot as it got into Terra's nose.

"Oh… Oh… Oh no!" Terra groaned as she sneezed, sending Speedy flying out of the chimney.

"Well…" Aqualad sighed. "There goes Speedy."

"Poor Speedy." Terra sighed.

"Maybe we should try a more energetic remedy." Aqualad sighed when he wiped some sweat off his brow before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I've got it!" Aqualad shouted. "We'll burn the house down!"

"Yeah, we'll burn the house down!" Beast Boy called out before his face fell. "Wait, what?!"

"No, no, no!" Terra called out fearfully.

Aqualad was oblivious to both protests and began bringing the furniture that got pushed out of the house as Terra grew and began breaking it up for fire wood.

_We'll smoke the blighter out._

_We'll put the beast to route._

_Some kindling. Just a stick or two._

_This bit of rubbish ought to do._

Aqualad tossed an old grandfather clock onto the pile.

"Oh man." Beast Boy groaned.

_We'll smoke the blighter out._

_We'll smoke the monster out._

"No, not the bird house!" Beast Boy shrieked as Aqualad yanked it from the ground and tossed it onto the pile.

_We'll roast the blighter's toes._

_We'll toast the creature's nose._

"Just fetch that gate." Aqualad said as Beast Boy did so. "We'll get that thing out of there."

"Oh boy." Beast Boy groaned again.

"Got a match?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, here." Beast Boy said as he handed Aqualad one.

"Thanks." Aqualad said.

_Without a single doubt,_

_We'll smoke the monster out._

"_We'll smoke the monster out!_" Beast Boy said, getting into the spirit before he realized what that meant. "Oh, my poor house and furniture!"

As the smoke began to billow, Terra gulped.

"Oh, this is serious." She said. Suddenly, she noticed a garden full of vegetables.

"Hey…" Terra said. "Maybe if I-"

She made for the garden when Beast Boy grabbed back a carrot she had grabbed.

"No, that's mine!" Beast Boy said as he was pulled up with the carrot Terra grabbed. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta eat something." Terra said as she brought Beast Boy inside.

"Not me!" Beast Bo shrieked as she tossed the carrot to her, and she ate it, shrinking down to the size of a bug as Beast Boy fell out of the house.

Once out of the house, Beast Boy looked at his watch while Aqualad was fanning the now useless flames.

"Oh, I'm late!" Beast Boy shrieked as he rushed off. "Oh, I'm here, when I should be there!"

"Hey Beast Boy, do you have another match?" Aqualad asked as the flames were beginning to die out.

"No, sorry, and I've got to head out." Beast Boy said as he continued off while Terra followed him again.

"Wait!" Terra shrieked as she climbed down the stairs, literally, thanks to her new small size.

"Hey, young lady." Aqualad asked. "Do you have a match?"

"No, sorry." Terra said. "I really must be off now.

As Terra rushed off, she heard Aqualad in the distance.

"No cooperation." Aqualad muttered. "Just no cooperation. Well, can't have monsters around. I guess I'll just have to get this fire going myself."

"Oh, I hope he's got insurance." Terra sighed as she continued on back into the forest.

* * *

Oh, that was a hard one.


End file.
